Vivienne Rainecourt
A Jealous Childhood |image = Vivienne.jpg |image-size =250x450 |image-caption = Portrayed by: Scarlett Johansson |Created By= Nic |status= Alive |Gender= Female |Age= 26 |Species= Human |Position= The Dark Red |affiliation = Red Riding Hood|species = Human}}At eight years old, Vivienne knew that if her Auntie Diana brought a girl into the world then her chances to claim the family's sacred title would be lost forever. She stood in the corner of the room as her mother - Diana's sister - rejoiced at the birth of her niece . . . a girl called Dahlia; Dahlia would be next in line to receive the gift's of The Huntress, the gifts of the Red. Even at fifteen years old, Vivienne looked at her seven year old cousin with jealous eyes that were full of hatred, for she had everything Vivienne wanted and could never attain. In an attempt to focus her energies, Vivienne perfected her own skills of the hunt while her family doted upon the little princess Dahlia, spending the majority of her time in the woods exploring. Four year's after Diana's death - which preceded her mother's by mere mouths - Vivienne was living on her own in Caerleon. With a space all her own, she no longer felt the need to outshine Dahlia's existence, but instead excelled at the use of weaponry, hunting for all of her own nourishment. Draining the life of a beast to nourish herself seemed to restore Vivienne's faith in the balance of things, as she soon discovered that the hunt was the only place she truly felt complete. The Blight and Dahlia At age twenty-six, life in Ga'leah changed dramatically. The Blight brought new enemies into the lands, and the ones that her cousin had now been trained to fight became her bedfellows. When Dahlia told Vivienne that her father was training her to wear the Hood she felt internal rage, but it pushed her to become better in her own training. For every living thing that Vivienne killed, for every dagger she threw that found its target, a little bit of jealousy faded from her veins; she might not have the gifts of the Huntress but she knew she was a match for Dahlia Rainecourt. Vivienne grew resentful of the fact that when people heard the name "Rainecourt" they asked if she was the ''Dahlia Rainecourt. Her father was Ethan Rainecourt's cousin, yes . . . but she was NO Dahlia. Her cousin blackened the name of the High Queen with her seedy dealings and lies, for it was no secret that she loved the one cruel monster she had been created to kill. While the lands went unchecked, the eighteen year old harlot enjoyed a luxurious bed all while “maintaining” her allegiance to the High Queen. All the years spent as an apprentice to her father paid off, for though Vivienne had broken ties with her father in order to live life on her terms, she was thankful for the skills she had learned from him. Making and selling weapons on the black market and within small villages brought her sufficient funds to live on her own, funds that prevented Vivienne from having to marry off and raise ungrateful brats. The Dark Red One night Vivienne opened her front door to find a drenched Dahlia requesting a bed for the night. Despite her inner disgust at Dahlia's life choices Vivienne allowed her entrance and a warm bed for the night. She could smell the scent of sex and blood all over her cousin, and in the middle of the night crept into the spare room with a dagger in hand and every intention of ending Dahlia's sad little life. Her desire was not one solely of jealousy, but of love for land and family name. Dahlia was not only traitor to her family but to her people, and surely taking the breath from her lungs would balance the natural order. It did not escape her mind that she was the only other able bodied, female Rainecourt living, and that if someone had to take the Hood on . . . well, why shouldn’t it be Vivienne? When she stood over her cousin, Vivienne wanted very much to drain the life from her body, but when she stirred amidst the thunder she realized that taking matters into her own hands was a much better plan. That night she decided to let Dahlia be, for her actions were enough evidence that she was not the true Red. Siding with the Lycans, whom Dahlia now knew to be plotting alongside Skinwalkers, was reason enough to lose the honor of wearing the Hood. And so, a few days after Dahlia had tossed and turned amongst her guest sheets, Vivienne journeyed to Aeswick and into the Rainecourt home. In a vault within, she knew there to be the magical objects bestowed upon the Rainecourts by the great, late Huntress . . . one whose good works were now shadowed by the beast who sat in her place. Surely having such artifacts would make ''Vivienne the true Red, for with them and with the ambition to protect those of Ga’leah, she'd be doing far more than her lowly cousin. Growing up as the daughter of a blacksmith meant handling many weapons, and even at a young age she would hold her father's makings in her hands and pretend they were full of magic that would define her destiny. With real artifacts in hand, it is Vivienne who now goes by "Red," and she has made it her goal to do the work her cousin has so carelessly cast aside for “love.” Her work will not be swift and it will not be pure, but it will be laced with a fiery vengeance and as much crimson blood as she can obtain – Lycan, Skinwalkers, any and all who change or pose a threat to the honor of the Rainecourt name and Ga’leah shall fall victim. Though this "Dark Red" cannot tell the difference between Lycan, Skinwalker, and Faemiliar, she is learning as she goes - a blood thirsty vixen, Vivienne roams Ga'leah with a self-proclaimed title and a lot to prove.